Parsley City
Parsley City is found South east of West City. In the alternate timeline that Future Trunks is from, this was the city that he destroyed both Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. The Star who made a FriendCategory:RP Areas Starr had been in West City, buying more food. He had been on his way to his manor with the groceries. He landed on the grass, and pulled out an apple. He bit into the skin, as the juice flooded his mouth entirely."Georgio must have gotten a good picking of these apples, they're perfect!" He says, taking another bite. He lays down on the hill, and looks up at the clouds, happily. "Wheeeeeeee!" A ridiculously cheery voice could be heard about half a second before someone collided with Starr, sending groceries everywhere. Starr began to roll down the hill, along with his groceries. Little gasps of pain escaped his breath as he began to roll. His eyes began to glow through the rolling, and time began to slow down. He could see his hands and feet glowing, as if they were telling him to react. He would see a faint outline of someone doing a little flip over their shoulder, and leaping up, as if an afterimage. He realized it was him. Starr rolled over on his shoulder, and to his knee, as the image instructing him to did, and the groceries going down the hill would glow as well, with action points for him. He grabbed the juices, and slung them into the air, as he kicked the meat upward. He quickly lunged for the durable bag he had with him, as the groceries were in the air, falling. As he grabbed it, he spun on his hand, then went to his knee, catching all of them. He stood up, panting heavily, as time sped up again."Wha....What?" He asked himself, and then looked at the girl. "Hey are you okay? " He asks, running over to her. "Yep!" Luminita said cheerily, just sort of...lying on the ground, a basket of fruit in her hand - curiously enough, not a single one had fallen out. She had a ^_^ face. Starr sits next to her, and smiles."I'm Starr, what's your name? He asks, taking the basket, and helping her sit up. "Lumi is Luminita!" She says, still extremely cheery and apparently uninjured from the impact. Starr smiles."Well Lumi, that is a very pretty name" He pulls out another fresh apple from the bag."Here" He places it in her hand, happily. She bit into it, "Thanks!" still unbelievably cheery, despite sitting in the middle of a sidewalk with a stranger that she collided with like a wrecking ball. "You're very welcome" He looks towards the city, then to the north west."There is a place North West of here called West City. It's where I got the apples." He thinks."I could show you the fruit market where I got these from if you like Lumi." He takes a bite of his. "Sure, why not? Lumi was headed to West City anyways. She's from Central, doing a bit of traveling..." Lumi said. "Oh? I have a manor near Central City." He thinks of the manor. "Oh. Lumi just has an apartment." "Huh. I'd like to see it one day." He takes another bite."Do you have any other friends?" He asks. "Not really. It's just Lumi and her sister." She said, biting into her apple. "You have a sister...? What's her name..." He asks, a sweat drop forming, at his lack of siblings and lonely life at the manor. "Lilitu!" Luminita said cheerily, finishing her apple and tossing it - clean across the street - perfectly into a garbage can. Starr gulps at her accuracy. He finishes his, and attempts to throw his in the trash can, but accidentally hits an old man."Sorry!" Starr yells, blushing."Lilitu eh? That's a pretty name as well." He looks at the sidewalk."It's just me at the manor..." "It's almost always just Lumi at the apartment, too. Or only Lilitu." Just Another Random Encounter Samael would just be seen walking across the street, in the middle of traffic, accidentally causing cars to crash into each other. (Hence the smoke from the picture) Akuma walks around the city eating food from every and all shops she sees, without paying. When she walks out of one of these shops she get hits by a car, instead of being sent flying the car is almost completely destroyed. She looks at the driver and says, "How dare a lowlife hit me! What is your excuse?" The driver simply points to Samael walking in the road. Samael just sat in the middle and took out some food, eating it slowly, as another one of him comes out a store with a gun. "FREEZE!" He yells pointing it at Akuma. Akuma turn around and flips off the Samael pointing a gun at her, then walks off toward the original Samael, but cars keeping veering to side and causing car crashes. Causing about as much trouble as Samael was doing earlier. Another Samael fell from the sky and kicked Akuma, while the Samael with the gun, shot her in the knee. "I said freeze!" Akuma seems unaffected by the kick and the bullet leaves the wound and seals while Akuma is still walking over to the original. Samael just sighs and stands to face Akuma. "I can read your mind you know, why do you want me?" Akuma, without thinking, headbutts Samael. "Sorry, reaction." Akuma says before throwing the bowl of food she had away. "Why are you messing with traffic, low-life." Akuma questions Samael. "Traffic?" He says looking around and seeing the damage. "There wasn't any traffic when I was walking. Just cars going side to side from my perspective." He said ignoring low-life. Akuma just looks at him and kicks him in the face, takes Samael's food, swallows the food and container whole, then walks into next food shop. "Friggin' lowlife doesn't know what traffic is." Akuma grumbles. Samael gets up, grabs Akuma, throws her into the street infront of a moving car, and throws the food shop at her frowning. "You can do whatever you want with me, but you do NOT, eat my food." Akuma simply cuts through the car and lands upright. She then looks at the shop coming her way and changes her mouth to a funnel with multiple rows of teeth in it, these churn up the shop and feed it to Akuma. A large amount of screaming can be heard from the shop, before silence. Akuma's face returns to normal as she wipes her mouth with her arm. "No apology you selfish, no good, low-life?" Samael says as an army of him surrounds Akuma. Akuma simply looks at the army surrounding her and sighs. "Do you know who you are dealing with, Lowlife?" Akuma says before a large amount of spikes begin ejecting out of her body toward every single member of the army. They all managed to avoid the spikes, firing off multitudes of ki blasts at Akuma, and sending power through the spikes to attack her internally. Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas